Corrupting Rachel Berry
by Tinkerbell-Lou
Summary: Santana is bored in Glee, but when she over-hears Rachel and Mercedes talking, she's struck with an idea. She makes a plan to corrupt the diva. But she never thought she'd give her heart away in the process, or have to fight for Rachel's.


**Corrupting Rachel Berry.**

Summary: Santana is bored in Glee, she over-hears Mercedes and Rachel whispering to one another about how Rachel plans to go from 'Little Princess to Natural Woman' and thinks of it as a challenge. She makes a plan to corrupt the young starlet. But she never thought she'd give her heart away in the process, or have to fight for Rachel's.

Just a taster to see what you guys think of it. Holler if you think I should continue.

Warning - Unbeta'd.

* * *

Santana Lopez sat in the back of the choir room during Glee rehearsal, a bored expression etched on her face.

She looked around the room and rolled her dark brown orbs at what they landed on in every direction; love, happiness, contentment.

_It was sickening._

She was legit fighting the urge to puke at the sappiness and mushiness surrounding her

Sat directly in front of the ebony haired former cheerleader were Mike and Tina - or as she liked to refer to them 'The Changs' or 'The Asians' - wrapped up in one another. _Literally. _Tina was sat firmly on Mike's lap, her arms loosely looped around the jocks neck, with his arms firmly locked around her waist. The pair were whispering discreetly to one another; one of them occasionally giggling or blushing. Both oblivious to everyone else around them. Drowning in one another.

They thought they were cute. As did pretty much everyone else in the club. Santana thought they were disgusting.

Next to them Artie and Brittany were in a similar position; Brittany sat across Artie's lap, her legs dangling over one side of his wheel chair. But unlike The Changs, the pair were content with just being in one another's arms. Though Artie would occasionally whisper something in Britts' ear causing her to laugh loudly. Or Britt would ask him a question, her face deadly serious, and he'd be the one who was laughing before lightly pecking her lips. Occasionally butting noses.

They thought they were adorable. As did pretty much everyone else in the club. Santana thought they were cringe-worthy.

On the other side of The Changs, just a few bleachers up, sat Finn and Quinn. Or 'The Inns' as they were so often dubbed. From a distance the position would look innocent and not at all romantic, but up close you could see _just _how close their chairs were pushed together. How Quinn's cheeks would flush when Finn's hand 'accidentally' twitched, softly brushing her thigh. Or how Finn would grin cockily upon seeing the blonde former head-cheerleaders reaction.

They thought they were smart. As did pretty much everyone else in the club. (Okay they thought _Quinn _was smart) Santana thought they were retards.

They weren't fooling anyone.

Just behind them and a little to Santana's right, sat Puck and Lauren. Or 'Luck' as she dubbed them and constantly felt the need to remind Lauren. Luck because Laurens' hefty-ass sure as hell must have _a lot _of luck on her side. That was the only logical reason Puck- self-proclaimed sex shark, 'I can have any chick/cougar' -was dating her rhino ass. The girl had nothing else going for her. But _even _they looked happy; Puck's arm shrugged casually over the back of Lauren's chair whilst said girl threatened him, causing him to smirk more and by extension, her too.

And then last, but certainly not least- because God forbid that ever happened - Rachel and Mercedes to her left, a few seats beside her. The two divas were talking animatedly to one another, both occasionally nodding their head furiously, wide grins etched on their face. So wide in fact, that Santana was surprised their faces didn't crack. The pair seemed to have a pattern going on- not that _she_, Santana Lopez, was paying attention -Rachel would say something causing Mercedes to snort, Rachel to huff, Mercedes to cackle, Rachel to join in and then they'd go back to whispering, before nodding their heads like Churchill again. It was confusing the fuck out of Santana and then it pissed her off because she realised she was curious to know what the two divas were talking about. She wanted to know. Rolling her eyes again, Santana eyed the two a little closely. It was obvious that the two were close friends now, despite all their previous animosity and dislike to one another.

What bothered her the most though was that since entering the Glee room, Rachel's eyes hadn't once strayed to 'The Inns'. In fact, it was almost as if the diva didn't care.

Which was _totally _not cool.

She was hoping Rachel would go crazy at 'The Inns' reunion. Scream at Finn, give the finger to Quinn and storm out. _Now that would be entertainment _she thought with a smirk. Plus if Rachel were to go into full-blown diva mode, a few members of the club would obviously call her out on it and maybe even throw in a few insults, only to make Rachel even more furious. The girl would surely get upset and storm out- that's if she already hasn't - in a huff. _Then _Mercedes would be furious that they upset her friend and go crazy at them. That would definitely cause friction between Quinn and Mercedes, the little friendship the two shared breaking slowly. Tina and Artie would be forced to chose between Quinn and Mercedes and Santana was sure that the pair would chose Mercedes, after all she was their friend and fellow 'original gleek'. Then after the two had chosen sides, friction would begin to boil between the two couples- The Changs and Artany (_what the fuck?_) - due to the fact that like Tina and Artie's loyalties lie to Mercedes, Brittany's and Mike's lie to Quinn. That and the fact they were both each other's ex's. The two couples would eventually burn and crumble, the group splitting into two whilst Santana said idly by with a triumph smirk on her face.

Okay so she totally new that was _never _going to happen but a girl could dream, right? Plus it would totally bet much better than all this rainbow, ponies and unicorns crap.

Santana didn't do love; that was a fact known to every student at McKinley High-School. The Latina female loathed the idea of it. _Ball and chain much? _she thought with a mental cringe. No fucking way would she settle herself to one cock or pussy when she could have a different 5 of each in a day, now matter how fine it may be. Santana Lopez. Never. Settles. End of. Bottom line. Full stop. Santana honestly didn't understand how a person could bring themself to love another person, aside from family and close friends of course. Okay so she sort of could, _maybe _it did have a slight appeal to it. But that was a _big _maybe.

She'd chose hate, commotion, tension, fear, power and an over-full libido over it any day.

No questions asked.

Which is exactly why she's sat in the back of Glee moping around and scowling at all the happy couples- and in Rachel's and Mercedes' case, blossoming friendship - that surrounded her. Practically suffocating her with all their mushy, disgusting bullshit. It appeared everyone in the group had someone to lean on except from her.

Okay that's not _totally _true.

She did have Sam... sort of.

She'd looked to her right at said boy in question and rolled her eyes at the sight of the blonde trying to convince Puck to learn Na'vi. _Seriously, could he be more of a dork? _she inwardly cursed, sighing before returning her gaze to the front of the class room where Mr Schue sat at the piano bench talking quietly into his phone with a love-sick expression etched on his features. _Even Schue had someone. _So yeah, she had Sam. But what she and Sam had was nothing compared to what the rest of the Gleeks had with their significant other. Hell, she'd bet the two divas friendship meant more than her.. fling ..with Sam. She briefly wonders how in the hell she wound up dating him in the first place.

Okay so she knew that too.

He had totally rocked the Beebs and looked smokin' whilst doing so. Though that was just another benefit, that wasn't what had caught her attention about it. It was that he was Saint Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. Smitten, heads over heels in love, boyfriend. Despite his knowledge of her cheating on him with Finnessa. It had pissed Santana off to no end. How could he stay with her knowing what she had done? It was obvious to anyone within a hundred mile radius that Quinn's story of how she 'saves Finn's life' was bullshit. There was no way he could have brought it. Hell even Britt hadn't- don't get her wrong, she loves Britt to bits -and the girl copied Finn's work who had copied hers. So yeah, she totally destroyed the 'Quam' relationship. Which come on, it was obvious the relationship wasn't supposed to laugh. Their celebrity couple name was 'Quam' and quam rhymed with Spam and Santana hated Spam, it made her sick. So yeah, she lured Sam away from Quinn and fuck, yes it did feel good.

Finally able to have something that her blonde competition wants.

Finally getting one over on Saint Quinn Fabray.

Plus it's not like Sam was complaining. He totally got her feel her amazing rack have her rock his world and make Quinn jealous all at the same time. _Boy could hardly complain. _she thought briefly before continuing her previous inner-musings.

But the thing is, Sam just wasn't doing it for her; he was good don't get her wrong and boy definitely had a package, but fuck - she misses pussy.

Everyone knew Santana liked to bat for the other team occasionally but they didn't dare question her in fear of retaliation or worst... their lives.

Anyway back to the point: she misses pussy. And the last pussy she'd been near was Brittany's before she started dating Wheels. Translation: too fucking long. She's horny as shit, no matter how many people she fucks to get off, and she knows there's only one thing to solve it- pussy of course - only there was a slight problem. The only girl Santana had ever slept with, aside from a couple of girls she hooked up with on vacation, Brittany was the only chick that Santana fucked and allowed to fuck her. So on top of her sexual frustration she was just plain frustrated.

Glee was shit, everyone was in love, Sam couldn't get her off, she missed pussy and she was downright bored.

Huffing, the Latina folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the sight of Mercedes and Rachel laughing obnoxiously to one another. _What the fuck they got to be so happy about? _she thought to herself. Her curiosity once again peeking, only this time she acted on. Careful not to drawl too much attention to herself, Santana huffed and dropped her head in her hands hoping to hear what the two divas were so happy about. Her eyes remained focused on the board as she strained her ears a little...

"You can not be serious, Rach." Mercedes laughed. "The whole reason you threw that party- which was amazing for the record -was to make a comeback?" she prodded, chuckling.

"Yes." Rachel giggled, shaking her head at how silly she had been. "Though a comeback from what, I can't say I know. I was hardly anyone before." she admitted with a sigh.

"Girl don't down talk yourself like that," Mercedes scolded, shoving Rachel's shoulder. "don't make me call Kurt." she threatened.

"Okay, okay. I apologise." Rachel smiled before sighing softly. "It's just, I had this scene in my head of myself making this huge comeback and people suddenly liking me for who I am, not putting up with me because of my talent. That for once I'd get chosen over the typical American blonde princess. But I guess I did it all for nothing." she said, her voice much sadder.

"For nothin'?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "Girl you got to kiss Blaine and Kurt didn't cut you. Plus you totally rocked that 1800's dress." she teased.

"Oh God!" Rachel groaned, dropping her head into her hands to hide her lush. "Don't bring that up; I don't know what I was thinking and that's coming from me - the girl who manages to dress as a toddler and a grandma at the same time without so much blinking." she laughed, using a reference Kurt had mentioned when the two weren't friends.

"But it's what makes you the crazy diva that you are, girl." Mercedes smiled comfortingly hoping to reassure her friend, gently patting her arm.

"I know but sometimes..." Rachel trailed off with a sad smile. "Sometimes I wish things were different, that _I _were different." she sighed wistfully. "The party was supposed to be my journey from 'Little Princess' to 'Natural Woman'. To become a normal teenager for once. I just wish people could see me how you see me, Mercedes."

And just like that an idea struck Santana, causing the girl to straighten her back and sit upright in her seat. Shaking off Sam's arm when he tried to place it across the back of her chair. She had heard enough. What Berry had just said sounded like a challenge. Santana was always up for a challenge.

Plus it would help with her boredom and hopefully her sexual frustration. Not to mention it would humour her.

Rachel Berry wanted to be a 'Natural Woman', a normal teenager so much. Then fine, she'd get it.

Santana Lopez was going to corrupt Rachel-goody-two-shoes-Berry.

It would legit make her a legend.

_Suddenly Glee isn't so boring _Santana thought, her usual confident smirk back in place. _Oh this is going to be fun._

Let the games begin.


End file.
